


Wild Kratts :

by SweetRevenge017



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Other, Rape, Self-Harm, Self-Pity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRevenge017/pseuds/SweetRevenge017
Summary: What happens when two brothers are told some lies and get in trouble





	1. What the what got into my  Bro? ^ω^

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour it's been a while since I last updated so I wanted to do an update for y'all'so oui also I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to Chris and Martin Kratt I only own the plot and storyline so y'all know that I'm very excited for the comments some parts may seem like sex scenes but aren't okay so if you are senivivie about it.

He couldn't be strong enough to take control of over the beast within his brother tried to warn him but he didn't listen he tried to stay away but it was iressitabel he could not stop himself until it was too late... 

(in this story Chris is 15 and Martin is 16 Aviva is 19 koki is 18 Jimmy is 17 Zach is 18 Donita is 18 Gourmand is 20 Aiding is 4 Gavin is 11 Rholin is 8 I don't know what the other names are so.... YEAH in all my stories in fact they are the age I said they are ) ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤(Martin has Chris pinned to the wall in his white tee shirt and his green boxers as he gave Chris a bright red hickey on his collarbone ) Chris : (Gasps)Martin look I know that you had been in a crisis but pl-pl-please st-st-stop it Martin : (grins and kisses Chris's hickey on his collarbone Chris gasps softly and Martin takes the chance to insert his tongue in his smaller younger brother's mouth as he makes out with him Martin snakes his hand to Chris's butt and pulls off his green boxers and inserts three of his fingers in his Butt hole Chris gasps softly at the feeling of having there fingers inside of his butt hole as Martin put a fourth finger in as he thrusts faster and deeper and harder into Chris's butt hole causing the younger brother to moan a little Martin is only in his white tee shirt and pants and boxers and jacket ) come on now make that sound again salve Chris: (grunts and shakes head) no (Martin removed his fingers and put his own sick in Chris's butt and thrusts harder and faster and deeper until he hit the spot causing Chris to moan loudly and grips his shoulders as Martin keeps thrusting in and faster and deeper and Harder Chris crys as his butt hole bleeds and Martin rubs Chris's sick hard and fast until Chris cums on his own culture Martin cums in Chris's butt hole and stopped and got dressed and with to his room and leaving Chris naked and crying The next day at the Tatuga HQ Martin was sitting on his chair 8 hours later Chris walks in walking like he has a rash and sits down ) Jimmy Z: Uhhh..... Chris not to be mean or anything like that you are usually not late like this so I don't know but are you ok? Chris : Yeah I just didn't get enough sleep last night and I didn't have a great Morning either Jimmy Z : oh what happened Chris: OK first off I woke up with pain and suffering then I cut myself while I was showing then I cut my fingers making me and Martin some breakfast then as I was getting dressed I fell down the stairs and I cut myself again then as I was walking just like I do everyday I get violently attacked by a pack of wolves and then I get caught in a bear trap by the time I get free I get mugged by a group of big tuff men then I tumbled down a hill and you know what happened next..... Jimmy Z: no what happened next Chris : I get lost and the cops thought I was the mugger and arrest me and then I was set free after they found the real mugger and I don't know how I managed to make it out alive with my torn up clothes and no shoes. Koki:(shaking her head and clicking her tongue) now that's what I call a total nightmare. Aviva:(shaking her head and tapping her hips) yeah


	2. Can this day get any worse than this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour I have a new chapter for

Aviva: Chris and Martin take this to the garage ple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Not over yet.


End file.
